


Copycat

by chio_aki



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, Implied Mpreg, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki
Summary: Clark与他的蝙蝠侠来到平行宇宙，解决不义超人的问题。在与不义超人告别时，不义宇宙的蝙蝠侠也来到了他们身边……





	Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> 不义BS、主世界BS的PWP  
> 不义B+主世界Bx主世界S/不义Bx不义S/主世界Bx主世界S  
> 3P/口交/吞精/轻微BDSM/调教暗示/Mpreg暗示/OOC  
> 上帝视角叙述时，不义S为Kal，不义B为Bruce，主世界S为Clark，主世界B为蝙蝠侠  
> 上篇为不义Bx主世界S/不义B+主世界Bx主世界S，下篇日不义S

1

 

柔软的手指划过脸颊，Kal睁开了眼睛。

 

眼前仍是一片红光笼罩的世界，他痛恨这样。

 

手臂下意识地挣动，锁链将他整条胳膊勒得紧绷，手肘根本无法弯曲用力。

 

手腕处的金属环倒是体贴地包了一层柔软的动物皮毛，但那细软的绒毛蹭在他虚软的皮肤上，让他觉得瘙痒难耐。

 

Kal怀疑那铐环的铅制表皮里面灌了氪石粉。

 

捕捉到耳畔轻柔的呼吸声，他才想起他被唤醒的原因。

 

Kal将脸转向声音传来的一侧，映入眼帘的是与他自己同样的一张脸。

 

“嗨，Clark，”那人脸上挂起伪善的笑容，就像许久之前的自己一样，熟悉到令Kal感到厌恶，“我是来向你道别的。”

 

Kal没有理他，如果他现在的手还有自由的话，他一定会一拳砸上这个人脸，让他永远都无法再露出这样的笑容。

 

“对不起之前打了你，不过那时你根本不听劝阻，我和B也就只能借助武力。”

 

那个来自异世界的超人还在喋喋不休，就好像他真的在乎眼前手下败将的死活似的。

 

“Clark，”他还在自顾自地骚扰房间里唯一听众的耳膜，“等你的Bruce来看你时，我觉得你需要向他要些药膏。”

 

他指指Kal的脸，那正是刚才在睡梦中被碰触的位置。

 

超人看了眼房间天花板上射出血红色光芒的灯管：“否则在这样的环境下，你可能会留疤。”

 

Kal在心里哼笑了一声，就好像今后还有人会在乎他的脸似的。

 

他闭上眼睛，隔绝了超人投在他脸上虚伪的不舍和可笑的怜悯。

 

这个世界上，已经没有“他的Bruce”了，他什么都没有了。

 

 

但那个不再属于他的Bruce还是来了。

 

Kal不甘地发现，即使到了这样的地步，即使他被Bruce背叛，失去了一切，沦为连手脚都不被允许自由移动的阶下囚，他仍然无法放下这个男人。

 

从Bruce走进这个房间起，他的目光就没有离开过那个戴着面具的黑色身影。

 

Kal要紧了牙，尖利的犬齿刺痛了牙龈。

 

他对因Bruce对他的视而不见而心痛的自己感到恶心。

 

超人已经走到了Bruce身边，他脸上带着灿烂的笑容，闪耀得胜过喜马拉雅山澄澈的天空上的繁星。

 

他曾和Bruce到过那里，山间的那所修道院是Bruce“修炼”的旧所。黄皮肤的僧侣们会在天还没亮时，就撞响浑厚的钟声，念诵他听不懂却可以涤荡心境的经文。

 

那时小丑还关在阿卡姆，他回到家里就可以见到Lois。

 

Kal摇摇头，驱散再次袭上脑海的虚假幻象。

 

他不应该再去幻想Bruce会杀死小丑，会为了他越过那条线。他再清楚不过，他们谁都不会为了对方放弃自己坚守的理念。

 

眼前的两人还在热络地交谈，熟稔得仿佛他们曾同生共死、曾经历漫长的岁月，而不是仅有几天的共事而已。

 

Kal本不屑于听那两人的谈话内容，但在他们即将一前一后走出门时，Bruce的声音还是清晰地飘到了他的耳畔。

 

“在相同的处境，我可能会做同样的事情，我们都不清楚自己的能力极限。”

 

另一个超人说。Kal在心里轻蔑地笑了，为这句近乎愚蠢的坦率剖白，但无论如何，这话倒让他觉得他确实与自己是同一个人。

 

“为你的世界的安全考虑，我希望你永远不要找到它。”Bruce说，“只要记住一点，如果发生了什么让你失去了理智，我会去找你。”

 

Kal在Bruce双侧对着自己的灰蓝色眼睛里，分明地看到了欣赏、迷恋、不舍和隐藏的担忧，那凡人的双眸竟像在放光，有某种让人无法承受的强烈情感，即将从那双瞳孔里喷薄而出。

 

他曾经见过的，让他心动不已的目光，此刻投向了另一个超人。

 

一个在Bruce眼中完美的、值得他敬重、可以为他所爱的超人。

 

但另一个超人看不懂Bruce眼中复杂的情绪，他还在傻乎乎地开着玩笑：“那你得排队了。”

 

“可我不想排队。”Kal听见Bruce如耳语般低喃，随着话音，带着黑色手套的手指，抚上了他面前人写满讶异的脸。

 

2

 

Clark被扣住了后颈，Bruce手套上的长指甲陷进了他的皮肉。

 

为了关押作为囚犯的超人而设的红太阳灯，现在同样削弱了他的力量。

 

他的手腕被Bruce火热的掌心握住，手臂被反剪到后腰，压进他的腰窝。

 

“Bruce……别……这样……”他在唇齿相接的空隙断断续续地开口，滑腻的唾液黏连在二人唇间。

 

可将他箍在怀里的男人似乎并不想例会他的拒绝。

 

大手伸进披风内侧，隔着制服抚摸他的屁股。挺翘柔软的臀肉被Bruce的手指掐出了深坑，又在他松开的瞬间弹起来。

 

Clark从未像现在这样强烈地厌恶这身衣服的设计，它该死地太过贴合Clark的肌肉线条。他觉得此时的自己就像全身赤裸着，任由Bruce的手指直接碰触在他身上。

 

食指带着茧子的指肚沿着他臀部圆润的边缘线，划过他的侧腰，最终停留在他敏感的腋窝轻柔地打着转，Clark无法控制自己的颤抖。

 

他的双手被提起来，举高过头顶，Bruce仅用一支手臂的力量就将Clark按住，扣着他交叠在一起的手腕，将他压制在房间的玻璃墙壁上。

 

一条火热的舌头伸进了他的口腔。而在此之前，他的嘴只接纳过Bruce的入侵。

 

哦，或者说，现在它仍然在被Bruce入侵，只不过是存在于另一个世界的Bruce。他们是同一个人，但却做着不同的事。

 

Clark被吻到缺氧的大脑迷乱了，他迷茫地感到，他们四人之间的关系原本就很难厘清。他们或许是相互独立的个体，又或许同一存在的不同侧面。现在正与他分享一个浓烈甘美的热吻的人，也许同他的Bruce正同担着同一片灵魂。

 

Bruce隔着制服抚上了胸口。他被自己那个世界里的Bruce调教得淫乱无比的胸乳，在接触到摩擦的那一刻就将电机般的快感传送到了他的中枢神经，战栗沿着他的脊柱流向他的尾骨，再通过两瓣丰腴臀肉的共振，挤压着他紧闭的肛门。

 

那条才带给他湿吻的舌头贴上了他的乳头。

 

Clark的阴茎立刻勃起了，哆哆嗦嗦地抵在制服上，顶上了紧贴着他站立的Bruce。Clark惊讶地发现，他面前的男人的胯间也鼓起了一个大包。

 

他抑制不住自己内心深处偷偷露头的略带劣质的小小窃喜，即使是另一个世界的Bruce也无可避免地为他而动情。Clark悄悄弯起了嘴角。

 

濡湿的舌尖绕着他的乳晕四周打转，牙齿咬住乳头根部向外拉扯，氪星制服材料超强的弹性在此时发挥了作用，Bruce毫无阻碍地吮吸他胀痛的奶头向外拉扯，他柔软的乳房被抻成倒扣在胸口的小漏斗。

 

Clark感到自己的屁眼已经湿了。

 

他的Bruce用了将近一个月的时间仔细调教他的乳房，两块曾经傲人的胸肌早已变得比女性还淫荡敏感。只要被湿热的舌头舔弄乳肉，Clark就能在毫无碰触的情况下自然勃起；他藏在制服下永远保持肿胀的淫靡乳头，只要被模拟婴儿吸食母乳一样吮吸，就能让他的肠道自动分泌甜腻的交合液。

 

Clark被情欲激荡的大脑剥离出一丝清明，他惊喜地意识到这个世界的Bruce竟然同样了解他的敏感点。

 

他兴奋地向前蹭着身子，臌胀的阴茎贴着Bruce的相互摩擦，渗出的前列腺液打湿了两人的制服。

 

他越过Bruce的肩膀瞥见仍被锁链紧紧锁住的人，Kal正眼眶发红地瞪着蓝宝石的双眼正随着两人的动作移动。

 

注意到Clark投过来的视线，Kal将目光锁定在了Clark脸上，他愤怒的眼底泛红，几乎像要射出热视线，但Clark知道在红太阳光下，那绝无可能发生。

 

他有些恶质地噙着笑意挑衅地看着Kal，后者用力地拉扯着束缚自己的锁链，却只带来金属搭扣间无济于事的轻微摩擦。

 

Clark的手臂被放下来，再次交叠着被反压在背后。

 

Bruce压着他的肩膀，Clark顺从地就着向下的力道，跪在了地板上。

 

因情欲而滚烫的膝盖皮肤接触到冰冷的地面，即使隔着布料，还是令Clark发出小声的惊呼。

 

Bruce宽厚的手掌抚着Clark自然向前弓着的脊背，踱步到他的身后，跪在他拆开的两腿间。

 

手套上尖细弯曲的指甲尖端伸进了Clark后颈隐藏的小拉环，Bruce的手指向下用力，顺利地拉开了藏在制服褶皱中隐蔽的拉链。

 

Clark后背大片赤裸的雪白肌肤暴露在了微凉的空气中。

 

Bruce指尖的倒钩贴着他脊柱的凹陷一寸一寸划过，轻微的疼痛刺激着Clark纤细的神经，他不由自主地发出“嘶嘶”的抽气声。

 

戴着皮质手套的手掌摊平，打着旋慢慢抹匀Clark后背毛孔渗出的细汗，红太阳光在湿润的肌肤上跳跃闪烁。

 

Bruce的手掌再次施力向下按压Clark的躯干，他酡红的脸颊和挺立的乳房紧紧贴上了地面，代替被禁锢在背后的手臂，成为撑起身体重量的支点。

 

地表的寒意刺痛着他的乳尖，激得Clark敞开的大腿不住地颤抖。

 

身后的拉链终于被Bruce拉着，滑下了向上高高撅起的饱满的屁股。

 

Clark听到一声脆响，身后的男人解开了腰带的卡扣。

 

3

 

蝙蝠侠从未想到，他会在进入红太阳房囚室时，目睹一场活春宫。

 

并且演出这场香艳淫靡的性事的其中一位主角，是他的爱人，而那名共演者，是他在这个世界的同位体。

 

与他自己的老二同样尺寸的粗大阴茎，在他丈夫红肿外翻的肛口激烈地进出，流了Clark一屁股的交合液，在高速的抽插中被击打成白色的泡沫，白皙的臀肉在另一个自己向外抽出时挤压着肉柱，又在大力插入时被撞得荡起肉浪。

 

Clark殷红的脸颊贴着地面，粉嫩的小嘴微张着，舌头甚至因为快感稍稍顶出了唇缝，含不住的唾液顺着嘴角流过脸颊，在Clark脸前的地板上积起一滩清亮的水渍。

 

蝙蝠侠觉得自己硬了。他的阴茎胀得发疼，在Clark张开被肏得弥漫着水雾的眼睛看到他，湛蓝的大眼睛里流露出雀跃的光泽时，蝙蝠侠觉得自己的老二简直能够直接撑爆他的裤子。

 

他走到Clark面前半跪下来，氪星人向前拱动着鼻尖蹭他的鞋子，蝙蝠侠伸手托着他的下巴抬起了Clark的脸贴近他的胯间，水润的蓝色眸子期待地向上看着他。

 

蝙蝠侠拉下裤链，阴茎从开口弹了出来，拍在Clark的脸上。马眼溅出透明的水液，沾湿了Clark卷翘的纤长睫毛。

 

他的阴茎被一团潮湿柔软包裹住，Clark急不可耐地将贴在脸上的大肉棒吃进了小嘴里。

 

牙齿被仔细的收好，湿热的口腔环成圆筒状吞吐着蝙蝠侠的阴茎。

 

他故意将唾液分泌在阴茎顶端的小洞周围，满意地感到口中的肉柱痉挛地颤抖。对他的Bruce来说，没有比他的嘴更好用的飞机杯，Clark无比自豪地想。

 

他的丈夫将手掌扣在他的脑后，耸动着腰胯在他的嘴里撞击，龟头插进他的喉咙口，Clark敞开了咽喉，接纳男人的冲撞。

 

几滴腥膻的前列腺液滴在Clark的舌面上，雄性的麝香在舌苔上扩散，Clark像只偷腥的猫一样嘬紧了口腔的肌肉，吸出了又一股咸涩的体液。

 

蝙蝠侠假装气恼地大力掐住了Clark的乳头。

 

“啊！”他在这突如其来的刺激中张嘴叫了出来，含着的阴茎从嘴角滑出来，被蝙蝠侠扣住他的后脑又塞了回去。

 

在他身后默不作声地“耕耘”的男人此时也有了新的动作，他似乎不满Clark只顾用他那张甜美的小嘴讨好另一个自己的阴茎，拖着Clark的腰向后拉扯，将阴茎狠狠撞进了他身体深处，几乎插进了氪星人体内神奇的倒三角小袋子。

 

“嘿，你轻点！我可不想让Clark从这个世界带个种回去。”

 

蝙蝠侠不快地开口。原本Clark在为他做深喉，但由于另一个自己向后大力拖拽，现在他只有龟头还留在那诱人的小嘴里，嘴唇堪堪环住冠状沟。

 

他不满地向前挪了挪，将阴茎重新塞满Clark的口腔。

 

两个戴面具的男人终于找到了一点默契，调整到一致的运动方向。他们一前一后快速且大力地撞击着Clark的两个孔洞，氪星人想要发出呻吟，却每次都被无情地塞进来的阴茎堵回肚子里。

 

Clark几乎到了崩溃的边缘，快感在身体里淤积，但裹在制服里的阴茎在没有得到他的Bruce允许时，根本无法自主地射精。他眼前时而清楚时而模糊一片，耳朵也捕捉不到任何有用的信息，所有的感官都被封闭，他现在只是一个被动接受Bruce们带给他的快感的容器。

 

滚烫的液体浇进了他的喉咙，Clark被呛得咳嗦，但还是将精液一滴不剩地咽进了胃里。

 

他甚至在蝙蝠侠将阴茎从他口中抽出去时，轻轻吸了一口他的马眼，在他的丈夫半真半假地怒视他时，Clark甜笑着舔掉了嘴角的白液。

 

多余的交合液从Clark的屁眼漏出来，顺着屁股和腿根堆积在制服裤上，再沿着边缘流向地板。

 

蝙蝠侠到Clark身侧，一只手托着他的脸帮助支撑，另一只手揉弄着Clark被制服挤成一团的性器，那里的布料已经被马眼流出的前液浸透了，湿哒哒地滴着水。

 

大手包住了那一团烫热的鼓起，蝙蝠侠隔着制服抚摸着Clark的阴茎。

 

“Clark，为我射出来。”

 

氪星人像是被这句咒语打开了隐秘的开关。他的阴茎在制服的包裹下颤颤巍巍地高潮了，精液从敞开的孔洞流出来，蓝色的布料更是湿得不成样子，有些白色的浊液渗漏出来，糊成黏腻的一团。

 

Clark的脸颊磨蹭着蝙蝠侠的手掌，他微微侧过脸看着四肢被拉伸着锁死的人。

 

Kal眼中的愤怒已经变成了纯粹的委屈不甘与哀伤。

 

他不再试图挣脱绑缚他的锁链，先前还因不屈服于失败而高昂着的头颅耷拉下来，脸颊深深埋进胸口。

 

由于跪趴的姿势，Clark的角度能看到那人的脸。

 

Kal的脸上淌满了斑驳的泪痕。

 


End file.
